Las consecuencias de cambiar el pasado
by ElisaMalfoyBlack
Summary: Cuando Harry ve un recuerdo de lo bella que era su vida cuando estaba con sus padres, decide volver al pasado y cambiar la historia para que ellos no mueran, lo que no sabe es que al hacer esto le traera muy graves consecuencias.TERMINADO!
1. Cambiando el pasado

**Las consecuencias de cambiar el pasado**

**Capitulo I: Cambiando el pasado**

Harry estaba sentado en un rincón de Gridmud Place, aquel septiembre empezaría su 5° año en Hogwarts, no sabía por que aquel día se sentía realmente triste, miraba viejas fotografías de sus padres. Harry había decidido no acompañar a sus amigos con el pretexto de quedarse con Sirius, pero ni siquiera eso estaba haciendo, ya que se encontraba solo en un rincón. Sirius bajaba las escaleras cuando vio a Harry sentado solo en un rincón.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Harry? – pregunto Sirius

- Nada es tan solo que hoy me dieron ganas de ver estas fotografías – dijo Harry – Me eh puesto tan sentimental como una chica

- Vamos, no digas eso, nosotros también tenemos derecho a ser sentimentales – dijo Sirius – Creo que te puedo mostrar algo que te va a agradar.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué es? – pregunto Harry

- Sígueme y enseguida te lo mostrare – dijo Sirius.

Harry siguió a Sirius hasta su habitación, donde abrió su armario dejando ver un pensadero como el de Dumbledore pero más pequeño, puso la punta de su varita en su cabeza y de ella extrajo una fina hebra plateada que la puso en el pensadero.

- ¡Entra! Estoy seguro que te gustara este recuerdo – dijo Sirius

Harry se acerco al pensadero y metió su cabeza en el e inmediatamente fue transportado a otro lugar. Ahora Harry se encontraba en una habitación de bebe, se escucho como subían las escaleras y abrían la puerta, por ella pasaron Lily y James llevaban un pequeño bebe cargado aproximadamente de un año el que seguramente era Harry.

- ¡Que bonito niño! ¡Que bonito niño! Ya es todo un hombre hoy cumplió un año – dijo Lily mientras acostaba a Harry en su cuna.

- Mamá, Papá – balbuceo Harry

- También eres muy inteligente Harry – dijo James – Apuesto a que serás tan apuesto e inteligente como yo, sobre todo un gran bromista

- James por favor, nuestro pequeño Harry será prefecto de Gryffindor – dijo Lily – El si cumplirá las reglas y pondrá orden no como tú

Harry se quedo observando un rato como sus padres le hacían mimos y carisias, como lo querían como lo amaban, ¿Por qué tuvo que perder todo eso? ¿Por qué un desgraciado como Voldemort se lo tuvo que quitar? Observo un poco más hasta que el recuerdo se hubo terminado y volvió a Gridmud Place.

- ¿Qué te pareció el recuerdo? ¿Te gusto? – pregunto Sirius.

- Claro, muchas gracias por mostrármelo, mis padres me querían ¿verdad? – dijo Harry.

- No Harry ellos no te querían, te adoraban – dijo Sirius.

Con aquel recuerdo que le había mostrado Sirius, Harry ya se sentía mucho mejor o peor quizás no lo sabía con exactitud pues ahora se sentía realmente enojado con Voldemort por haberle quitado toda aquella felicidad.

Harry empezó a explorar la casa, solo conocía pocos lugares de ella, era una casa sumamente grande y le interesaba conocerla un poco más. Camino por los pasillos hasta topar con una gran puerta de roble, el chico la abrió y se dio cuenta de que era una inmensa biblioteca "… ¿Qué dirá Hermione cundo vea esto?, seguro quedara infartada"… pensó Harry. El chico tomo un libro muy grueso y empolvado que le llamo la atención y empezó a hojearlo. En una de sus páginas, Harry pudo ver que decía "Conjuros para ir al pasado" algo que le llamó mucho la atención. El chico comenzó a leer aquel conjuro que decía algo así; cuando en el presente algo no te gusto puedes volver al pasado a cambiarlo, con este conjuro podrás retroceder hasta 100 año, pero recuerda solo puedes usarlo dos veces no más…

- Con esto podría tener a mis padres nuevamente, si tan solo regreso al pasado y les advierto de colagusano ellos no morirán y seremos una familia feliz nuevamente como la que vi en el recuerdo de Sirius – dijo Harry.

Harry tomo nuevamente el libro, leyó cuidadosamente el conjuro para poder invocarlo sin pensar las consecuencias que esto le podría traer, sin penar que muchas cosas iban a cambiar, en ese momento solo le importaba su felicidad ya ni siquiera le preocupaba de que lo detectaran por hacer magia, ahora que le iba a importar si todo iba a cambiar.

Harry practico el conjuro al menos unas 100 veces y cuando sintió que estaba listo, se coloco en medio de la biblioteca con el libro abierto dijo el conjuro y lo único que pudo ver fue que una resplandeciente luz blanca lo consumía y lo trasportaba a otro lugar.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto Harry al haber caído de sentón. Miro bien para todo los lados pudo ver que se encontraba en su habitación de cuando era bebe y frente a el estaban sus padres sumamente asustados por lo ocurrido. Pero Harry se encintraba contento había conseguido regresar al pasado.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? – pregunto James amenazando a Harry con la varita.

- Se parece mucho a ti James – dijo Lily al ver a Harry-grande

- Soy Harry Potter, su hijo – contesto Harry – Vengo de 14 años adelante

- Pero ¿Cómo? Tu eres el, el es tu, esto es algo confuso – dijo James que pasaba la vista de Harry- grande a Harry- chico

- ¿Por qué has venido Harry? – pregunto Lily más calmada.

- Tengo que decirles que no deben de poner a Colagusano como su guardián, pues si lo ponen los traicionará, los venderá a Voldemort y morirán cuando apenas yo tenga un poco más de un año – dijo Harry

- ¿Cómo dices eso? Colagusano es incapaz de hacer eso – dijo James ofendido.

- Créeme a mí papá, Colagusano los traiciona, los vende a voldemort, mete a Sirius a Azkaban. Por culpa de esa maldita rata viví nueve años con los Dursley, nunca me dijeron que era un mago hasta que Hagrid me lo dijo, también me dijeron que ustedes habían muerto en un accidente de autos por que iban ebrios no que los había matado Voldemort ¿crees que es justo para mí? – dijo Harry.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Lily sorprendida.

Cuando James se había propuesto preguntarle algo a su hijo, Harry desapareció una fuerte luz blanca lo había consumido, como la que lo había traído no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado con el.

A la mañana siguiente Harry lo despertó una voz de niña, pensaba que todo lo que había hecho la "noche anterior" tan solo había sido un sueño por que se acordaba a la perfección de todo, desde que estaba viendo las fotos en un rincón hasta que apareció con sus padres.

- ¡Vamos Harry! Despierta ya es tarde – dijo una niña que movía a Harry, era de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules tenía más o menos unos once años. Cuando vio Harry a esta niña quedo asustado nunca la había visto en su vida y ahora estaba en su habitación despertándolo.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Harry asustado

- Soy Lucy, Lucia Black ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunto Lucy

- Lucia Black – murmuro Harry - ¿eres algo de Sirius? – pregunto Harry por el apellido y que estaba en la casa de Sirius lo más lógico era que fuera familiar de Sirius pero el único sobrino que tenía su padrino era Draco y el llevaba el apellido Malfoy

- Sirius es mi papá ¡dah! Por lo que yo soy su hija – dijo Lucia

- ¿Tu padre? – Dijo Harry muy confundido- Entonces ¿Quién es tu madre?

- ¿Por qué bromeas con eso? – Pregunto Lucy molesta- Sabes que mamá murió cuando yo tenía 3 años. ¡Brid! Corre para el cuarto de Harry, se esta portando más raro de lo normal – grito Lucy.

Inmediatamente una niña pelirroja, de grandes ojos miel, era delgada, menuda y al igual que Lucy parecía tener uno once año, entro corriendo a la habitación de Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Lucy? – pregunto Bridget

- No lo se Brid, primero Harry se asusto cundo me vio, después no supo quien era, ¿no te parece que se esta comportando más raro de lo normal? - dijo Lucy

- Ginny ¿eres tú? – dijo Harry al ver a Bridget ya que le daba un poco el parecido a Ginny, pero no podía ser esta chica era más pequeña que Ginny – Tu no eres Ginny

- ¡Claro que no soy Ginny! Ni siquiera lo conozco soy Bridget – dijo Bridget

- ¿Eres hermana de Lucy? – pregunto Harry aun sin entender muy bien el asunto.

- ¡Mamá! Harry otra vez nos esta asustando dice puras babosadas, ven rápido – grito Brid

De pronto una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes se paro en la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo la mujer que estaba en la puerta era su madre Lily Potter. Entonces aquel conjuro que había hecho no era un sueño y había funcionado

- Harry ¿Qué te eh dicho de asustar a Lucy y Brid? Brid es tu hermana y Lucy es casi como tu hermana solo no los une la sangre deberías cuidarlas – dijo Lily.

- ¿Bridget es mi hermana? – dijo Harry emocionado, ahora tenía una familia, tenía hermanos, algo que siempre deseo tener.

- Tía Lily, también Harry estaba bromeando con la muerte de mamá – dijo Lucy

- Harry por favor, esta bien que te guste hacer bromas pero ya estas llegando a los extremos – dijo Lily - ¿Por qué no te metes a bañar y bajas a desayunar?

- Te dije que estaba raro mamá – dijo Brid- No debería ir al campamento tal vez se enamore de un troll de la montaña.

- Con suerte y ese troll es más inteligente que su novia actual – murmuro Lily

Cuando las chicas se fueron Harry tardo en reaccionar un poco y darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación de Gridmud Place, si no en una gran habitación decorada con estandartes de quidditch y cosas relacionadas, también se fijo que en las paredes al menos había 5 escobas para jugar quidditch colgadas. Harry vio una puerta entre abierta en su habitación estaba seguro de que esa era el baño cuando entro, pudo ver que era un baño muy grande con tina y todo por el estilo, el chico tomo un baño rápido y se puso lo primero que encontró, ahora estaba ansioso por conocer nuevamente a Sirius y su padre. Harry bajo las escaleras y busco la cocina hasta llegar a ella donde se encontraban, Lucy y Brid poniendo la mesa y Lily terminando de hacer de comer.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo mamá? – dijo Harry, que se le había tan raro decir "mamá"

- Te dije que estaba muy raro mamá – dijo Bridget – Primero no nos manda al carajo a Lucy y a mi por despertarlo, después nos habla sin ser grosero y ahora te quiere ayudar en la cocina ¿no estará enfermo?

- Brid no digas groserías – reprendió Lily a Brid.

- Lo siento mamá, pero es la verdad – dijo Bridget

- ¡Ya llegamos! Tenemos todo listo para el campamento – dijo Sirius que iba entrando junto con James por la puerta

- ¿Ya tienes tus cosas listas Harry? – pregunto James

- ¿Mis cosas listas? ¿Para que? – pregunto Harry confundido

- Pues para el campamento que haremos tu padre, tú y yo, solo hombres – dijo Sirius - ¿Lo habías olvidado?

- Lo siento con tanta tarea lo olvide – dijo Harry – ¿Qué es lo que debo de llevar?

Todos los que se encontraban en la cocina se le quedaron viendo raramente a Harry, estaba seguro de lo que decía.

- Así despertó hoy de raro papá, no te preocupes –dijo Lucy a Sirius

- Ya se me hacía muy raro, Harry poniendo de excusa la tarea – dijo Sirius – antes dice que se le olvido una cosa por que una manada de centauros lo querían atacar

- Hoy amaneció raro, primero no nos manda al… - iba a decir Brid

- Brid explica sin groserías – dijo Lily

- Primero no nos manda a VOLAR a Lucy y a mí por que lo despertamos, después nos habla sin decirnos groserías, luego quiere ayudar a mamá en la cocina y ahora pone de excusa la tarea – dijo Brid- Lo vez mamá no dije groserías.

Alrededor de una hora y media más tarde Harry, Sirius y James llegaron a un bosque pues iban a acomodar "el campamento para hombres"

- Muy bien Harry, llegamos – dijo James –ahora hazlo la vez pasada casi pudiste, esta vez estoy seguro que lo lograras estas mucho más preparado.

- ¿Hacer que? – pregunto Harry.

- Convertirte en animago ¿recuerdas? – dijo Sirius.

- Olvide un poco como hacerlo ¿me lo pueden mostrar de nuevo? – dijo Harry

- Vale pero solo una ves – dijo James

James y Sirius se convirtieron en animales, unos momentos más tras volverlo a intentar un par de veces Harry se logro convertir en un oso. Hasta el momento "la nueva vida" del moreno era más que maravillosa, pero no sabía los cambios que había efectuado en Hogwarts y en muchos más aspectos de su vida hasta que los fuera descubriendo poco a poco.

**¡Hola! Espero que les allá gustado este primer capitulo de este fanfic, aparte de hacer este fic por inspiración lo hice por una apuesta con mi papá, el también empezó a escribir un fic pero aun no lo publica y propuso el siguiente reto, el que tenga más reviews en 1 mes gana y ¿Cuál será el premio? Si es que yo gano me comprara un anime aparte de que ira disfrazado a la próxima convención de anime pero si yo pierdo tendré que ser la elfa domestica de mi papa por una semana y media ¬¬ asi que por favor déjenme reviews!!! Tengo que ganarles y les mando las fotos de cómo fue vestido a la convención xD besos elisa **


	2. León o Serpiente

**Capitulo II: Serpiente o León**

Harry se encontraba muy feliz respecto a su nueva vida, todo era mucho mejor, no aguantaba las ganas de comentar esto con Ron y Hermione había pensado en enviarles una carta pero esto era algo muy especial para decirlo en un papel. Quizás a estos dos chicos no se les haría algo tan especial pues ya lo sabían se le haría lago normal pero de igual manera se encontraba ansioso por verlos.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó alrededor de las 6:00 a.m. al contrario de anteriores veces, el moreno no deseaba ir a Hogwarts por que en ese casa estaba su hogar, estaba junto a sus padres y no quería perder tiempo sin ellos, quería conocer más acerca de cómo eran, que les gustaba, pero ya no tenía otra opción más que ir a Hogwarts así que se levanto de su cama fue directo al baño, pero cuando se miro en el espejo pudo notar que en medio de su frente faltaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo, pero era lógico ¿no? Pues sus padres estaban vivos entonces el no era "el niño que vivió" Harry no mostró mucho importancia a aquello detalle y se metió a la ducha, cuando salio de ella fue directo a su guardarropa que por primera vez se fijaba en el, era sumamente grande tenía mucha ropa más de la que podía imaginar tardo unos cuantos minutos en escoger su ropa, después de eso bajo a la cocina iba a hacer un desayuno para la familia, aun su madre no se había levantado, Lily acostumbraba levantarse a las 7:00 a.m. y apenas daban las 6:45.

El moreno se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, acomodar la mesa y todo lo referente a ese tema, alrededor de las 7:30 se oyeron pasos que bajaban las escaleras, era la familia Potter que veía a Harry asombrados

- ¿Harry que estas haciendo? – pregunto Bridget algo asustada

- El desayuno ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Esos hot-cakes no tienen veneno o alguna sustancia pica-pica ¿verdad? – dijo Bridget

- No ¿porque darían tener? – pregunto Harry extrañado

- Bueno pues la última vez que hiciste algo de comer tenía una cosa que hacía que te saliera acne – dijo Bridget.

- Y tú no creías James de que Harry se estaba comportando raro – murmuro Lily a James

- ¿Por qué nadie confía en mi? Me tratan como si fuera un chico problema, como si recibieran cartas de que me castigaron provenientes de Hogwarts cada día, como si les avisaran que me salí del colegio nuevamente – dijo Harry enojado – como si fuera un patán o un bromista incontrolable

Lily volteo a ver a James algo confundida, angustiada, James le regreso la misma mirada a Lily y Bridget miro a sus padres sin entender muy bien sus miradas.

- Por que lo eres, eres un chico problema Harry ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Ya deja de fingir tu amnesia, no funcionara que te comportes como "niño bueno" durante una semana para que mamá te deje ir al concierto – dijo Bridget

- De igual manera iré a ese concierto – dijo Harry sin saber ni siquiera lo que su boca pronunciaba, subió a su habitación algo enojado

¿Cuál concierto? En verdad era un chico problema, estaba conciente de que al cambiar el pasado muchas cosas serían diferentes pero un ¿chico problema? Sabía que en Hogwarts tenía varios problemas con Snape, pero no era para tanto, por unas 4 o 5 veces que lo había castigo Snape en 4 años ¿ya era un chico problema? Tenía que ser algo así como los gemelos Weasley o los "merodeadores" para ser considerado como un chico problema. Harry se sentó en su cama a pensar un poco sobre su "nueva" vida cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

- Harry ¿puedo pasar? – se escucho la dulce voz de Lily

- Adelante – contesto Harry sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa cariño? Últimamente estas muy raro – dijo Lily que se sentaba al lado de su hijo

- ¿A que te refieres con raro? – pregunto Harry

- No digo que sean malos estos cambios que estas teniendo pero te noto muy diferente, apenas hace un par de semanas eras un chico muy juguetón, que bromeaba con toda la gente y hacia renegar a su madre y hermana – sonrió- pero ahora te noto muy apagado, claro que estas mucho más educado y atento que nunca, cosa que desee muchas veces pero aunque no lo creas extraño tu alegre manía

Harry escucho atentamente las palabras de Lily, se encontraba muy feliz su madre lo había consolado, lo estaba abrazando una de las cosas que más había querido ahora se estaba cumpliendo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo James

- Adelante papá pasa – contesto Harry

- Solo te venía a pedir un favor Harry – dijo James alegremente

- ¿Un favor? ¿De que trata? – río Harry

- De tu hermana, de que más campeón, este año entrara a Hogwarts así que es tu turno de cuidarla no dejes que los chicos se le acerquen – dijo James

- Claro, esta bien – dijo Harry

- Hablando de Hogwarts será mejor que nos vayamos ya nos queda un poco lejos – dijo James- ¿Ya tienes listas sus cosas?

- Eh creo que… - dijo Harry

- No te preocupes Harry ya están todas tus cosas arregladas y limpias – dijo Lily- Sabía que tu no lo ibas a hacer como todos lo años – Harry se sonrojo un poco, estaba avergonzado

- ¿Dónde están Sirius y Lucy? – pregunto Harry al no ver a su padrino y a su hija esa mañana

- Se fueron a su casa no lo recuerdas, nos veremos en el andén 9 ¾, Lucy también entra este año a Hogwarts – dijo Bridget que entraba a la habitación de Harry

Era obvio que Sirius no viviera aquí debía tener su propia casa pensó el chico cuando su familia salió de la habitación. Harry se cambio rápidamente, tomo su baúl y bajo las escaleras para irse al andén 9 ¾. El viaje al andén realmente fue divertido, los Potter tenía un auto volador como el que poseían los Weasley, claro que el de ellos era mucho más elegante y moderno. Bajaron en la estación de trenes, Bridget fue corriendo hacía su amiga Lucy que la esperaba fuera del andén 9 ¾ junto a su padre, James llevaba las cosas de su hija, Lily iba a su lado y Harry llevaba sus cosas mientras que caminaba distraídamente mirando a todos los lados.

- Ya habían tardado – dijo Sirius

- Lo siento amigo, tuvimos un par de problemas con Harry – dijo James en voz baja

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿De nueva cuenta no se quería levantar? – pregunto Sirius

- No, no es eso, es solo que se esta comportando raro, creo que lo abras notado – contesto James

- ¡Vamos! Atraviesen el muro faltan 20 para las 11, si no entran ya no alcanzaran un buen lugar en el tren – dijo Lily – Harry tu primero, muéstrale a las niñas como hacerlo.

Harry camino hacía el muro y lo atravesó, seguido de el fue Bridget, Lucy, Lily, James y Sirius. Harry pudo ver el imponente expreso de Hogwarts, igualmente no muy lejos vio a un chico pelirrojo, larguirucho de ojos azules acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño sumamente rebelde eran Ron y Hermione, Harry fue corriendo hasta con sus amigos abrazándolos por detrás.

- ¡Ron, Hermione! – dijo Harry animado

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Potter!? – dijo Ron enojado quitándose el brazo de Harry de su espalda, Hermione por su parte se alejo del moreno pero no dijo nada solo lo vio con cara extrañada

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti Ron? – Pregunto Harry extrañado- No te hecho nada ¿Por qué demonios te enojas?

- Aja si, te he dicho que no volvería a caer en ninguna de tus jugarretas, me harías el favor de alejarte de aquí – dijo Ron

- ¿Qué es lo que haces con esta gente Harry? – dijo un rubio que se aproximaba a Harry.

- ¿Malfoy? – dijo Harry sorprendido ante el comportamiento de Malfoy, no era normal que Malfoy le hablara de aquella manera como si fueran amigos

- Si – contesto Draco confundido - ¿Qué haces con esta gente? No es de nuestra clase

Lily que estaba junto a Sirius y James observo que Harry estaba con Draco y al mismo tiempo con aquellos dos chicos de seguro se iba a armar un problema, sería mejor intervenir.

- James, Sirius enseguida regreso creo que Harry y Draco comenzaran a pelear con aquellos dos chicos – dijo Lily mientras corría hacia con su hijo- ¿Qué pasa chicos?

- Señora Potter, no pasa nada tan solo venía a saludar a Harry para invitarlo a subir al tren – dijo Draco con una falsa sonrisa

- Me alegra verte aquí Draco ¿Cómo esta tu madre? – pregunto Lily

- Muy bien gracias de hecho esta aquí en Londres, acaba de irse del andén – contesto Draco

- ¡Que bien! A ver cuando la veo para ir tomar el té Harry ¿Por qué no aceptas la invitación de tu amigo y subes al tren? Creo que es lo mejor – dijo Lily

- Si mamá – dijo Harry

Sirius y James estaban parados cerca de lo que era la entrada al anden 9 3/4, cunado de repente por ahí entro un hombre de cabello castaño tenía unas pocas canas, se veía cansado, sus ojos eran miel, cuando paso por ahí pudo a ver a Sirius y James aquellos tres hombres se quedaron viendo fijamente un par de segundos después el hombre de cabello castaño siguió su paso hasta ir al tren.

- Lunático – dijo Sirius cuando Remus subía al tren

- No se como no nos siguió, pensé que siempre estaríamos unidos – dijo James

- Yo pensé lo mismo amigo, pero ni modo que más nos queda que aceptarlo – dijo Sirius

Harry subió al tren junto con Draco se encontraba muy confundido, no era amigo de Ron ni de Hermione era amigo de Draco y su madre era amiga de la madre de Draco era todo muy confuso.

- ¡Harry! Bebe – dijo una chica de cabello negro que se abalanzaba

- ¿Pansy Parkinson? – dijo Harry sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica

- Si, ¿que es lo que te pasa bebe? – dijo Pansy

- No tengo idea de lo que le pasara esta muy raro, me lo encontré hablando con Weasley y Granger – dijo Draco

- No me pasa nada – dijo Harry muy serio

- ¡Me alegro! Ya me tenías preocupada – contesto Pansy dándole a Harry un beso en los labios

- Por cierto que ustedes dos ¿no iban a ser los prefectos? – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Draco y Pansy

- Jajaja ¿nosotros prefectos? Por la barbas de merlín – se burlo Draco

- Entonces ¿Quiénes son los prefectos de slytherin? – pregunto Harry

- Amm… creo que Zabbine y Grengrass – dijo Draco

En el transcurso del viaje Harry se presento distraído, no escuchaba lo que le decía Pansy, bueno realmente nadie escuchaba lo que dice esa chica, le prestaba poco atención a su "amigo" Draco, el chico solamente se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana

- Harry es mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar llegaremos pronto a Hogwarts – dijo Draco

- Si tienes mucha razón Draco – dijo Harry

Harry fue hasta su baúl lo abrió ¿y cual sería su sorpresa al abrirlo? En vez de encontrar su ropa de colores rojo y dorado, su ropa era color verde y plateado, su capa tenía estampado el escudo de slytherin, Harry tomo su ropa sin nada más que decir y fue a cambiarse.

Al regresar de los baños el chico empezó a meditar todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora en "su nueva vida" para empezar, tenía a sus padres, una hermana, Sirius estaba libre y tenía a su hija Lucy que era como una prima para Harry, no tenía la cicatriz en la frente, no era amigo de Ron ni de Hermione, era amigo de Draco Malfoy, su madre era amiga de Narcisa Malfoy, su novia era Pansy Parkinson, estaba en slytherin y era un chico problema. Habían cambiado muchas cosas en su vida ¿que más podría cambiar?

Al llegar al gran comedor Harry estuvo apunto de ir a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor pero fue jalado por Pansy a la mesa de slytherin, el chico se sentó y examino con cuidado la mesa de profesores, puedo notar que se encontraban todos los de siempre excepto la profesora McGonagall que de seguro estaba con los chicos de primer curso, pero un momento en lugar de estar el profesor Moody que Harry tuvo en su curso anterior cuando estaba en "su vieja vida" estaba el sereno profesor Lupin. De un momento a otro las puertas del gran comedor ser abrieron y McGonagall entro con una fila de alumnos de primer curso y en esa fila iban Lucy y Bridget que saludaban gustosas a Harry.

- Black Lucia - dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall, Lucy camino hasta donde estaba el sombrero, se lo puso y espero hasta que le asignara su casa - ¡Slytherin!- grito el sombrero

Lucia salio corriendo hasta la mesa de Slytherin donde se sentó en medio de Draco y Harry

- ¡Primo Draco! Tenía mucha que no te veía – dijo Lucy abrazando a Draco

- Si así es Lucy – dijo Draco sonriendo de mala gana- Hermosos tiempos sin verte – murmuro en voz baja que solo el podía escuchar

-¡Hola Harry! Oye ¿Crees que Bri también quede en slytherin? – pregunto Lucy

- No tengo idea – dijo Harry – Espero que no – murmuro

La selección continuo, Lucy no dejaba de parlotear algo que ponía de nervios a sus "primos", solo hablaba y hablaba y lo peor era que estaba en medio de ellos de un momento a otro había llegado el turno de Bridget.

- Potter Bridget – dijo McGonagall – Bri fue hasta el taburete se sentó en el y se colocó el sombrero esperando a que le diera una respuesta - ¡Ravenclaw!

Al escuchar la respuesta Bri fue un poco desanimada pues quería estar en la misma casa que su hermano, pero igual Ravenclaw era una buena casa. Desde la mesa de Slytherin Harry también se encontró un poco desanimado en el fondo quería estar junto con su hermana pero pensándolo bien era mucho mejor que ella estuviera en Ravenclaw a que se encontrara en Slytherin. La cena trascurrió con normalidad, Bridget fue a saludar a Harry a la mesa de las serpientes, el moreno se mostró muy distraído durante la cena solo miraba su plato y comía lentamente, al terminar esta Harry se levanto de su asiento sin esperar a nadie y se disponía a salir del gran comedor cuando sintió que una mano tomaba su hombro.

- Potter – dijo una fría voz

- Profesor Snape ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Harry al notar que era Snape el que lo tomaba por la espalda

- Acompáñame a mi despacho – dijo Snape

- ¿Pero yo que…? – dijo Harry

- En mi despacho te explicare – dijo Snape

Snape acompaño a Harry a su despacho iba algo sorprendido ¿para que lo quería ver Snape? No había hecho nada "malo" además si lo hubiera hecho no lo llevaría a su despacho si no con Dumbledore o le podría el castigo en ese mismo momento.

- Te eh dicho que no hables de esto frente a mucha gente – dijo Snape con voz severa cuando entraba a su despacho

- ¿Hablar de que? – pregunto Harry, Snape movió la cabeza negativamente

- Mañana comenzaran tus clases de oclumancia ¿entendido? Ambos sabemos que las necesitas si no quieres que sospechen nada claro esta – dijo Snape

- ¿Oclu… que? – pregunto Harry

- ¡Oclumancia Potter, oclumancia! Sabemos que el me pido que te las diera yo solo cumplo sus ordenes, ahora hazme el favor de largarte a la sala común – dijo Snape

- Profesor Snape ¿Cuál es la contraseña de la sala común? – dijo Harry

- Multijugos – respondió Snape

Harry tardo un poco en encontrar la sala común no recordaba donde estaba exactamente. El moreno no pudo dormir esa noche pensando en todo lo que había descubierto ese día y presentía que no faltaba mucho para que descubriera mucho más de lo que se imaginaba

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 espero que les haya agradado, verdaderamente me pone un poco melancoliza este fic pues es uno de los más cortos que estoy haciendo va a tener como unos 5 capitulo yo los acostumbro hacer por lo menos de 16 pero ya que más da, bueno chicos déjenme reviews pliss besos!! **


	3. El señor tenebros

**Capitulo III: El señor tenebroso**

Harry compartía habitación con Draco Malfoy, la noche anterior había llegado tarde a la sala común y se había subió a su habitación mucho más tarde, cuando entro el rubio ya se encontraba dormido profundamente algo que alegro a Harry ya no tendría que soportar sus estupideces, tardo buen rato en conciliar el sueño y para decir verdad no lo concilio por completo pues estuvo pensando en todo lo que había descubierto ese día. Entro un rayo de luz por la habitación, Harry lo sintió con suma sensibilidad, le molestaba bastante.

- Demonios ya es de día, no quiero levantarme – dijo Harry para si mismo, mientras se cubría la cabeza con la almohada.

- Pues no te levantes – contesto Draco, que cerraba las cortinas con su varita – vuelve a dormir yo también tengo sueño

- Pero de que hablas Malfoy, tenemos que levantarnos, si no llegaremos tarde a clase y no podemos faltar el primer día – dijo Harry

- No vamos a faltar, tan solo usa el gira tiempos que le robaste a Granger – dijo Draco

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry incrédulo ante lo que le había dicho el rubio.

- El gira tiempos que le robaste a Granger hace un par de años, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? – Dijo Draco- Estoy de acuerdo con Lucia estas sumamente raro.

James y Lily se estaban levantando, al igual que las vacaciones de sus hijos las de ellos se habían terminado y ahora era tiempo de que regresaran al trabajo.

- Siento muy rara la casa Lily – dijo James

- Igual yo James, sin los gritos de Bridget a causa de que Harry la hace renegar, ciento muy rara la casa, pero de alguna manera es mejor que ya no estén aquí, así ya no tenemos que estar escondiendo nada – dijo Lily

- Eso es verdad, pero de igual manera Harry ya lo sabe, ya lo llamo, solamente es Bridget a la que debemos ocultarle todo esto, ella es muy pequeña e inocente para meterse en estos tipos de problemas – dijo James

- James, no se si hicimos bien en meternos en esto – dijo Lily

- Era la única opción Lily no nos quedaba nada más, si no hubiéramos aceptado tu y yo estaríamos muertos, Sirius en Azkaban y quien sabe lo que le hubiera pasada a Harry – dijo James

Muy lejos del valle Godric, para ser precisos en la mansión Ryddle, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, se encontraba ahí acompañado de una de sus más leales seguidoras Bellatrix.

- Mi lord, ¿usted cree que ya es tiempo de su regreso? Que todo vuelva a ser como era antes, que usted vuelva a poner orden en el mundo mágico – dijo Bellatrix

- Si querida Bella, a llegado el momento – dijo Voldemort

- Mi Lord, ¿Por qué decidió desaparecer 14 años? ¿Por no mato a Harry Potter sabiendo lo de la profecía? – pregunto Bellatrix

- Bella quiero que entiendas que Harry Potter me sirve más vivo que muerto, que no es necesario que las profecías se cumplan, y que decidí regresar 14 años después por que las personas estarán distraídas, creen que estoy muerto, así será más fácil tomar el control – dijo Voldemort

Lily y James estaban llegando a su trabajo, ambos trabajaban en el ministerio de Magia, James era el jefe de la oficina de aurores, Lily era la subjefa y Sirius trabajaba junto con ellos, igualmente tenía una puesto importante en aquel departamento.

- ¿Por qué será que te noto tan deprimido Canuto? – dijo James cuando entro a saludar a Sirius a su oficina.

- Supongo que es por Lucy, me siento solo, no creí que tanto silencio en la casa me hiciera daño cuando yo era el que pedía algunas veces que se callara de una buena vez – dijo Sirius

- A ti te encantaba que te platicara Lucy no mientas, se que es difícil separase de los hijos yo sentí horrible cuando Harry se fue a Hogwarts y bueno ahora con Bridget ya estoy más acostumbrado y también tendré un poco más de paz – dijo James, Sirios sonrió

- Por cierto ¿En que casa quedo Bridget? – pregunto Sirius

- En Ravenclaw, lo imagine desde un principio ¿y Lucy donde quedo? – pregunto James

- En Slytherin, como es curioso Cornamenta, nosotros odiábamos Slytherin era la casa que menos nos gustaba y míranos ahora, nuestros hijos están slytherin y vamos a apoyar a slytherin en los partidos de quidditch – dijo Sirius

- Si es un tanto curioso, aunque Harry esta en slytherin a causa de que el señor tenebroso quería que estuviera en slytherin, por eso le paso todos sus poderes – dijo James – Pero lo más raro que se me hace de esto es que terminamos siendo "amigos" de Snape

- Amigos es un palabra muy fuerte Cornamenta, más bien hay que decir que nos soportamos- dijo Sirius- Verdaderamente como extraño a Remus tanto que lo apoyamos en el colegio, pensábamos que era nuestro amigo y mira no nos apoyo en el camino que nosotros decidimos tomar.

- No seas tan duro con Remus, Sirius estoy de acuerdo con tigo que no nos apoyo pero de igual manera no nos delato – dijo James

Durante toda la mañana Harry había estado tratando de evitar a Draco y Pansy que verdaderamente eran una molestia, al igual que trataba de acercarse más a Hermione y Ron, pero todos sus intentos en cuando alejarse de las serpientes y acercarse a los leones habían sido en vano, pues cada vez que trataba de acercarse a alguno de sus amigos estos lo veían con mala cara y se alejaban o cuando trataba de alejarse de Pansy esta lo abrazaba fuertemente o cuando se quería alejar de Draco este lo llamaba para algo. En cuanto al primer día de Lucy y Bri en Hogwarts había sido mucho mejor ahora ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en los terrenos de Hogwarts

- ¡Qué mal! Que no quedamos en la misma casa Lucy – dijo Bridget

- Lo se Bri pero por lo menos compartimos la mayoría de las clases podemos estar juntas en ellas al igual que en los recreos – dijo Lucy

- Si tienes razón, oye ¿no has visto a Harry? – pregunto Bridget

- Si, creo que si, lo vi escondiéndose de Pansy – dijo Lucy

- ¿Escondiéndose de Pansy? Bueno tarde o temprano se tenía que cansar de ella, verdaderamente es una chica cabeza hueca – dijo Bridget

- Solo dices eso por que es tu cuñada, pero en realidad es buena onda – dijo Lucy

- ¡Oh no! Lucy ya vez lo que te pasa por estar en slytherin, ahora estas diciendo que Pansy es inteligente – dijo Bridget

- Espera un momento Bridget, yo solo dije que Pansy era buena onda NO inteligente, eso sería estar loca – dijo Lucy

- Pero lo dirás – dijo Bridget sacando la lengua

Al terminar la clases, Harry fue hacía las mazmorras pues iba a tener clases de oclumancia con Snape, por fin podrían descansar un momento de Draco y sobre todo Pansy, aunque ahora iba a ir a clases privadas con Snape cosa que lo era de mucho alivio.

- Profesor Snape, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Harry tocando la puerta

- Adelante Potter – dijo Snape

Harry entro al despacho de Snape, como siembre estaba tan oscuro y sinistro, el profesor de pociones estaba en su escritorio, revisando más bien reprobando unos ensayos de estudiantes de Gryffindor.

- Bien Potter, alo mejor tu padre te explico un poco de lo que la oclumancia, pero por si no te lo explico te daré una breve explicación, la oclumancia es la habilidad de ocultar tus pensamientos de cerrar tú mente, de ponerla en blanco y de que nadie más solo tu sepa lo que esta en tu mente – dijo Snape

- Y ¿para que necesito hacer eso? – pregunto Harry

- No lo se Potter, solamente son ordenes, después tu lo sabrás me lo imagino. Ahora yo voy a intentar entrar en tú mente, lo que debes hacer es tratarla de poner en blanco – dijo Snape

Harry trato de poner su mente en blanco pero le era imposible con todo lo que le había dicho Snape, por ejemplo ¿Por qué debía aprender oclumancia? Si su padre le iba a explicar algo de oclumancia eso significaba que había hablado con Snape pero como era posible que hubiera hablado con Snape "civilizadamente" con todo lo que le contó alguna vez Sirius de cómo se había llevado James con Snape era casi imposible que tuvieran una conversación sin estar peleando y lo que más le preocupaba ¿ordenes de quien? ¿De Dumbledore? ¿Quién le había ordenado a Snape que le enseñara a Harry oclumancia?

- ¡Potter! No te estas concentrando en lo más mínimo ¿quieres que terminemos rápido esta lección? Si es lo que quieres hazme el favor de concentrarte - dijo Snape enojado.

- Si señor – dijo Harry que estaba en el piso, en cuatro patas

Así estuvieron al menos unas 5 veces, Snape entraba a la mente de Harry y el chico volvía a quedar tirado en el suelo empapado de sudor y sumamente agotado, pero ahora era imposible cerrar su mente con todas las cosas que estaba pensando.

- Creo que es suficiente por esta noche – dijo Snape- seguiremos mañana igual al final de clases te veo aquí y hazme un favor Potter practica antes de dormirte, tenemos que sacar esto rápido.

- Si señor – dijo Harry

- Por cierto entre más intentes alejarte de la señorita Parkinson estará más pegada a ti – dijo Snape, para demostrarle a Harry que había logrado entrar en su mente.

Harry salió del despacho de Snape sin decir nada, ya daban las 9:35 así que ya no alcanzaría a cenar en el gran comedor, verdaderamente se encontraba hambriento así que decidió ir a las cocinas para comer algo y cuando pasaba por el vestíbulo su hermana Bridget iba saliendo del gran comedor.

- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estas? – Dijo Bridget que se acerco corriendo a Harry- No te había visto en todo el día

- Hola Bridget yo estoy muy bien ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de clases? – pregunto Harry

- Muy bien, me gusta mucho Hogwarts lo único que me caga… cae mal es que tengo que bajar 7 pisos para venir al gran comedor ¿de donde vienes? – dijo Bridget

- No digas palabrotas – rió Harry- Vengo de clases particulares de pociones un poco agotado

- ¿Clases particulares de pociones? Pero si ya no eres tan malo, mejoraste mucho desde segundo curso cuando casi repruebas el año por la materia de pociones y mamá te dio clases todo el verano – dijo Bridget

- Si… bueno quiero mejorarlas aun más, oye dime algo ¿ya tienes amigas en Ravenclaw? – dijo Harry

- Si, conocí a dos chicas que se han hecho muy amigas mías Luna de 4° curso, Padma la prefecta va en el mismo curso que tu y Cho de 6° son muy buenas con migo – dijo Bridget

- Vaya son un poco grandes pero bueno me alegra que tengas amigas, será mejor que te vayas a dormir no querrás que te atrape Filch – dijo Harry

- Si buenas noches – dijo Bridget

Harry camino hacía las cocinas, al ver a Bridget se olvido de todas aquellas preocupaciones que lo agobiaban, tenía dos semanas conociéndola y sentía que no podía vivir sin ella, se preguntaba ¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin su hermana? Bridget era una chica muy carismática, siempre le quería ofrecer ayuda a Harry y sobre todo simplemente con verla lo hacía sentir feliz. Cuando llego a las cocinas Harry se deleito con varios postres, un poco de té y para no decir que no había comido nada nutritivo también se comió un mango. Salio de las cocinas despreocupado cuando por la puerta de entrada el profesor Lupin iba entrando. Lupin se acerco a el con serenidad como lo hacía siempre.

- Son las 10:15 p.m. usted debería estar en su sala común a las 10:00 – dijo Lupin

- Lo siento profesor Lupin – se disculpo Harry

- Con un lo siento no basta, tendré que quitarle 5 puntos a Slytherin, son las reglas – dijo Lupin- No estoy siendo severo con usted, por que encontrarlo en los pasillos después del toque de queda amerita una detención usted lo sabe bien

- Si claro lo entiendo – dijo Harry

- Entonces por favor señor Potter retírese a su dormitorio – Lupin

"Señor Potter" pensó Harry ¿Cuándo Lupin lo había llamado señor Potter? Siempre le decía Harry ¿Cuándo le hablaba de usted? ¿Por qué le había quitado puntos? No era que se le hiciera injusto que le quitara puntos si no que en otras ocasiones lo encontró a las 5 de la madrugada en los pasillos y no le había dicho nada, Harry pensaba que ahora que sus padres estuvieran vivos la relación que tenía con Lupin sería igual de buena que antes o aun mejor pero al parecer ahora su relación era de Profesor- alumno no más. Harry llego a la sala común subió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Draco cuando Harry entro a la habitación

- Estaba tomando clases de oclum… - dijo Harry pero se detuvo al no saber si debía contarle eso a Draco

- Oclumancia lo se, a mi me las estuvo dando mi tía Bella durante el verano no el profesor Snape – dijo Draco, Harry se mostró sorprendido entonces Draco también sabía que Snape le estaba dando clases de oclumancia.

Harry se recostó un su cama, aun se encontraba con el uniforme, intento poner su mente en blanco no pensar en nada, no era por que Snape le había dicho que practicara si no que quería olvidar muchas cosas que habían pasado eso día cuando lo estaba logrando, Harry sintió un ardor intenso en su brazo izquierdo como si lo estuvieran quemando, era un dolor parecido al que alguna vez sintió en su cicatriz.

- ¡Ay! – exclamo Harry

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Draco extrañado

- Ciento un ardores muy fuertes en mi brazo izquierdo como si me estuvieran quemando – dijo Harry

Harry se levanto la manga de su túnica, seguido de la manga de su playera y quedo horrorizado al ver lo que le causaba aquel dolor, era su marca, era la marca de Voldemort, la marca tenebrosa, estaba tatuada en su brazo y ahora ardía a un rojo vivo ¿Qué por que tengo esto? Nunca me la había visto se pregunto.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por que lo tengo? Nunca me lo había visto – dijo Harry horrorizado

- Nos esta llamando, a mi también me arde un poco, pero te quiere ver más a ti por eso tú ardor es más fuerte que el mió – dijo Draco

- ¿Pero quien nos habla? ¿Por qué nunca me había visto? – dijo Harry

- El señor tenebroso, nunca te la habías visto por que el nos dijo bueno el no si no la tía Bella pero fueron sus ordenes que solo sería visible cuando nos llamara ¿lo olvidaste? Rápido tenemos que ir con el profesor Snape – dijo Draco

Draco salió corriendo para al despacho de Snape, Harry fue tras el aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo estaba llamando Voldemort eso era imposible. Al llegar al despacho de Snape Draco toco desesperadamente, Snape respondió rápido al llamado de los chicos.

- Nos esta llamando profesor – dijo Draco

- Lo se Draco, en este momento iba a ir por ustedes, tenemos que irnos ya pasen – dijo Snape

Draco, Harry y Snape se metieron en la chimenea que había en su despacho, Snape murmuro unas palabras y pronto desaparecieron de ahí, apareciendo en una chimenea de una casa muy cerca de aquel cementerio donde Harry había estado apenas hace unos meses. A decir verdad Harry se encontraba horrorizado, de hecho parecía que estaba petrificado, era movido por Draco que lo hacía caminar. Al estar ya entrando al cementerio Harry pudo ver que muchos mortifagos estaban apareciendo y se colocaban en un círculo, pudo ver muchos de los que vio hace unos cuantos meses como fue Crabbe, Goyle, Mcnair, Avery, Lucius Malfoy al lado de Lucius estaba Narcisa, luego Bellatrix, junto con su esposo, pero Harry quedo realmente impactado cuando vio que al lado de Bellatrix estaba apareciendo Sirius y al lado de Sirius acababan de aparecer su padre y madre. Harry no lo podía creer, eso que estaba viendo no era real, Snape apresuro el paso ordeno a Draco que se acomodara junto con Narcisa y a Harry junto a Lily.

- Bien, bien, ya estamos todo reunidos o al menos los más importantes – dijo una voz ronca que procedía de las penumbras, era Voldemort

- Aquí estamos mi lord para servirle, me alegra que allá decidido regresar – dijo Mcnair haciendo una pronunciada reverencia

- Gracias por el cumplido Mcnair- dijo Voldemort en tono sarcástico- Miren quien tenemos aquí al pequeño Harry, 14 años que no te veía, ya eres todo un hombre, supongo que estas listo para servirme

Voldemort se acerco a Harry, tomo con su mano la barbilla del chico y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, soltó su barbilla y se dio media vuelta por un momento. Lily y James miraron a Harry, sus miradas decían que le respondiera de buena forma a voldemort

- Si estoy listo para servirle mi lord – dijo Harry resignado, ya no podía hacer más sus padres le pedían que lo hiciera, aparte si no lo hacía podría morir en ese mismo momento.

- Me agrada esa respuesta pero estaría mejor que la dijeras con más entusiasmo – dijo Voldemort – ¡Miren! También esta aquí el bebe Malfoy, Draco supongo que tu también estas dispuesto a servirme

- Si mi Lord, es un honor para mi – dijo Draco

-Me gusta tu actitud, espero que logres ser mejor que tu padre – dijo Voldemort – Solo convoque esta reunión para informarles que eh regresado oficialmente, pronto les daré a todos nuevas misiones que se que están ansiosos de cumplir, y muy pronto mi reino empezara nuevamente. Harry, Draco ustedes son muy importantes aquí pronto los veré para asignarles su tarea, al igual que ti Severus.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, Voldemort se alejo sin decir ninguna palabra más dejando a todos sus seguidores ahí donde estaban. Sin que Harry pudiera intercambiar alguna palabra con sus padres, Snape lo jalo del brazo tenían que regresar pronto al castillo.

**¡Hola! Espero que le allá gustado este capitulo super fuerte ¿no? Uy les tengo una mala noticia la convención se adelanto y fue la semana pasada así que la apuesta se rompio hasta la proxima convención pero igual mi papá me compro dos animes el de Holic y Strawberry Panic, así que bueno la apuesta será para la proxima convencion besos!! Y dejen reviews pliss!! **


	4. La misión de Harry

**Capitulo IV: La misión de Harry**

Cunado Harry estuvo de vuelta en el castillo, aun seguía impactado, al llegar a su habitación lo único que hizo fue desplomarse sobre su cama y dormir no quería pensar en nada. A la mañana siguiente despertó Harry esperando que todo lo ocurrido ayer tan solo hubiera sido un sueño no más.

- ¿Fue un sueño todo lo de ayer verdad? De que estuvimos en el cementerio y todo eso… - pregunto Harry

- ¿Un sueño? Para nada todo fue real Harry, no puedo el creer que el señor tenebroso, nos aya mandado llamar, no puedo creer que nos necesite, verdaderamente me siento tan… especial – dijo Draco

- Entonces, es verdad, mis padres estaban ahí, al igual que los tuyo y que Sirius, ellos también son aliados de Voldemort – dijo Harry

- Claro, por eso nuestras familias son amiga, eso ya los sabías Harry, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora? – dijo Draco.

- Esto no es posible… - dijo Harry

Harry se quedo plantado como un árbol en el piso, ahora Draco le confirmaba todo lo que había vivido ayer. Entonces era verdad sus padres eran mortifagos Sirius era mortífago, incluso el mismo servía a Voldemort pero ¿Por qué? Necesitaba hablar ahora mismo con sus padres de esto, pero hablar en persona no en una carta además de ser muy arriesgado no podría decir todo lo que necesitaba.

Iba a salir del colegio, busco entro sus cosas la capa de invisibilidad, por fortuna es su "nueva vida" tenía la capa de invisibilidad al igual que el mapa del merodeador, Harry los tomo y se dispuso a salir, cuando se dio cuenta de que a estas horas sus padres no debían estar en casa, debían estar en el trabajo ¿pero donde trabajaban? Bridget lo debía saber, a estas horas lo más seguro era que estaba en el gran comedor, así que el moreno corrió hacía el gran comedor donde pudo ver que su hermana estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw platicando con una chica morena de 5° curso era Padma Patil.

- Bridget necesito preguntarte algo –dijo Harry que tomo a su hermana por la espalda. Padma saludo a Harry con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano nerviosamente, el moreno solamente hizo una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Dijo Bridget que se levanto de la mesa de Ravenclaw - ¿Por qué traes mal acomodada la ropa? Digo traes la corbata mal pues al igual que tu camisa esta mitad fajada y tu pelo… bueno ese ya no se puede arreglar

- Ahora no importa si vengo vestido como payaso – dijo Harry alterado, lo que causo que se riera un poco Bridget – Bri ¿sabes donde trabajan nuestros padres y Sirius?

- Papá es el jefe del departamento de aurores, el tío Sirius también trabaja en ese departamento de aurores y supuestamente mamá es la subjefa de ahí pero como sabes ahora también esta encargada de la sección de misterios, así que iban a poner al tío Sirius como subjefe de el departamento de aurores y a mamá como jefa oficial del departamento de misterios ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Tú deberías de saber esto – dijo Bridget

- Gracias enana- dijo Harry con cariño y salió corriendo del gran comedor

Al salir del gran comedor Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad y empezó a mirar el mapa del merodeador para ver por que pasadizo se iba a ir a Londres, podía utilizar el sauce boxeador para llegar a Hogsmead pero entonces como demonios se iba a Londres era mucha distancia para caminar, pensó también en el pasadizo que lo llevaba a Honeyduck pero de seguía teniendo el mismo problema que tenía al utilizar el pasadizo del sauce boxeador. Harry estuvo un rato pensando como podía llegar a Londres, hasta que todo lo de anoche entonces le vino a la mente el despacho de Snape, si habían podido ir hasta la mansión de los Ryddle ¿Por qué no poder ir a Londres?

Harry bajo a las mazmorras donde para su fortuna Snape iba saliendo de ahí como siempre cumpliendo su rutina habitual de todos los días, les quitaba puntos a los alumnos de todas las casas excepto slytherin y humillaba a unos cuantos. Harry corrió al despacho de Snape el que pudo abrir con un sencillo alohomora, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y entro a la chimenea diciendo fuerte y claro "Ministerio de Magia"

Harry apareció en el ministerio de magia, en el Atrio para ser exactos, muchos magos y brujas aparecían y desaparecían al igual que muchos entraban y salían de las chimeneas que había ahí. Harry decidió quitarse la capa e ir hasta con Eric Munch, el mago que revisaba las varitas.

- Señor Potter – saludo Eric cuando Harry se acercaba a el – Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía por aquí

- Hola, si tenía tiempo que no venía, tome mi varita para que la revise – dijo Harry – Por cierto ¿están mis padres?

- No es necesario que revise su varita – dijo Eric – Bueno me imagino que su padre esta en su oficina, en la segunda planta y me imagino que su madre esta el departamento de misterios.

- Ok muchas gracias – respondió Harry mientras subía a un elevador

Hasta ahora le caía como quien dice el 20 a Harry ¿Cómo era posible que sus padres y Sirius trabajaran en el departamento de aurores si servían a Voldemort? ¿Qué no se suponía que lo aurores peleaban contra los magos oscuros? Harry llego al departamento de aurores, si su padre era el jefe debía tener una oficina como dijo Eric y las oficinas siempre estaban al final de los departamentos y en efecto al final del departamento estaba una puerta con el nombre de James Potter graba en ella. James como todas las mañanas estaba teniendo su charla matutina de dos horas con Sirius, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y tras ella estaba Harry.

- ¿Harry? ¿Pero que haces aquí? – dijeron los dos hombres al uniso

- Es que necesito hablar con… - dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por James

- Esperaba que te volvieras a escapar pronto del colegio, pero digo siempre que te escapas nunca vienes aquí al ministerio y menos a esta hora por que sabes que tu madre va a llegar en…… - dijo James

- James, Sirius creo que ya se termino su charla…… Harry ¿pero que haces aquí? Deberías estar en el colegio y mira nada más como traes la corbata y la camisa – dijo Lily que se fue encima de Harry para arreglarle el uniforme

- Necesito hablar con ustedes, por eso no estoy en el colegio, quiero saber lo que paso anoche, ¿Por qué estaban con Vold… - dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por Sirius que lo tomo de atrás y le tapo la boca.

- Si lo que quieres es hablar sobre eso, este no es un lugar seguro – dijo Sirius con un tono muy serio el cual Harry no conocía

- Sirius tiene mucha razón Harry, es mejor que vayamos a la casa – dijo James

Sirius entro la chimenea que había en el despacho de James, junto con Harry y desaparecieron al mencionar "mansión Potter" Lily y James entraron después de Harry y Sirius. Harry se sentó en uno sillón solo para una persona mientras sus padres y su padrino se sentaron frente de el como si fuera a ser un juicio o algo parecido.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntar Harry? – dijo James en un tono serió el cual Harry no conocía, bueno en realidad Harry no conocía mucho los tonos de voz de su padre, pero se notaba que aquel tono nunca lo usaba

- ¿Qué es lo que quiero preguntar? – Dijo Harry un tanto enfadado - ¿Por qué están con Voldemort? ¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que saben lo que el hace, el mata a mucha gente por placer

- Harry, no encuentro razón para que te sorprendas, tú sabes todo esto desde junio o julio cuando Bellatrix más bien el señor tenebroso te hablo a ti y a Draco – dijo Sirius

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry sorprendido

- Hijo ¿Por qué estas así ahora? Antes estabas muy emocionado por que te habían llamado – dijo Lily

-¡Como puedo estar emocionado por eso! Es voldemort – grito Harry

Tras unos cuantos minutos en que Harry reclamaba a sus padres por haberse unido a voldemort, Lily ya no soporto más y decidió que debía decirle "la verdad" a Harry.

- ¡Harry! ¡Nos unimos a voldemort por que era la única manera de salvarte! Si no nos uníamos tú morirías – dijo Lily

- ¡No es verdad! Tú y mi padre morirían pero serían recordados como grandes héroes y Sirius estaría en Azkaban, me alegra que no hayan muerto, me alegro de que Sirius no este en Azkaban e incluso esto muy feliz por tener a Bridget y Lucy, pero digo ¿Qué no pudieron huir? ¿Por qué unirse a voldemort? Por qué eso no es lo que haría un Gryffindor – dijo Harry

- Harry ¿pero de que hablas? – dijo James

- ¿Seguro que estas bien, cariño? Estas diciendo solo incoherencias… - dijo Lily

- No estoy diciendo incoherencias madre, es solo que digo la verdad, realmente yo no pertenezco aquí, yo estaba en Gridmud place Sirius me enseño un recuerdo de cuando yo era bebe, me sentí un tanto triste por ese recuerdo que decidí ir al pasado y cambiarlo todo, por eso ahora estoy aquí, por eso no conocía a Bridget y Lucy por que de donde yo vengo no existen, y le hable a Ron y Hermione en el andén 9 ¾ por que ellos son mis amigos y estamos juntos en Gryffindor – dijo Harry

- Está delirando… - dijo Sirius

- ¡YO NO ESTOY DELIRANDO! – grito Harry

- No creo que sea conveniente que se vaya a Hogwarts ahora – dijo James

- Le enviare una carta a Severus explicándole la situación para que justifique las ausencias de Harry a clases – dijo Lily

- Creo que es lo mejor querida, Harry ¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación a descansar un poco? – dijo James

Harry subió a su habitación sin más remedio, duro para ser exacto dos días en su casa en los cuales pensó muy bien lo que pasaba, el primer día aun no estaba bien, se seguía preguntando una y otra vez ¿Por qué sus padres se habían unido a Voldemort? Pero al termino del primer día y del segundo comprendió que lo habían hecho solo para salvarlo, que era la única alternativa que les quedaba pero ¿y toda esa gente que había muerto que iban a morir? Pero esa gente nunca se preocupo por Harry en su otra vida, e incluso lo trataron mal, ¿Por qué el tenía que estar bien con esa gente? Si la única manera de vivir en "armonía" con sus padres era sirviendo a Voldemort, el le serviría.

Harry llego a Hogwarts alrededor de las 9:00 p.m., llego por el despacho de Snape, verdaderamente no tenía muchas ganas de cenar así que fue a la sala común para ponerse al tanto de los deberes. La sala común se encontraba casi desierta, se podían ver unos chicos de 7° curso estudiando en un rincón y a la pequeña Lucy Black que estaba sentada en un sillón ojeando un libro.

- ¡Harry! – dijo Lucy cuando vio que Harry entraba a la sala común, dejo su libro a un lado y corriendo hacía su primo - ¿ya estas mejor? El profesor Snape le dijo a Bridget y Draco que te habías puesto un poco mal y te mandaron a casa, y Bridget se encargo de contarme a mí.

- Si Lucy ya estoy mucho mejor – contesto Harry

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Digo debió ser algo muy malo para que te mandaran a tú casa – dijo Lucy

- Oye Lucy, ¿me puedes contar un poco acerca de tu madre? – pregunto Harry, ya que tenía curiosidad de saber sobre la madre de Lucy – Mi enfermedad consiste es que olvide un par de cosas, y por eso olvide lo de tu madre

- Bueno, esta bien, aunque te diré que no se mucho pues mamá murió cuando yo tenía 3 años, ella se llamaba Nina Parker, bueno después ya se llamo Black, ella era muy hermosa según como me cuenta papa y las fotos que tenemos pues yo no la recuerdo mucho – dijo Lucy

- ¿y donde la conoció tu padre?- pregunto Harry

- Pues creo que en aquí en Hogwarts, era unos años menor que el – dijo Lucy – Mamá murió debido a una enfermedad Terminal según papa, dice que ella primero se puso muy triste, luego muy débil, después fue perdiendo todas sus defensas hasta que murió

- Lo lamento mucho – dijo Harry

- No es tú culpa, no hay por que disculparse – dijo Lucy

- ¡Eh! Hola Harry, me alegro que estés bien – dijo Draco que entraba a la sala común - El profesor Snape me explico lo que había pasado, con razón aquella mañana estabas muy raro

- Si ya estoy mejor, gracias Malfoy – contesto Harry

- ¿Por qué no subimos a la habitación? allá hablamos un poco, claro si no es que quieres ir a cenar – dijo Draco

- No para nada, vamos a la habitación no tengo mucha hambre – dijo Harry mientras subía las escaleras para su habitación – Pobre de Lucy, su madre murió debido a una enfermedad Terminal

- No – dijo Draco- Nina no murió de una enfermedad Terminal, Nina se suicido

- ¿Qué? ¿Se suicido? Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijo Lucy? – dijo Harry sorprendido

- Será por que no lo sabe, seguramente Sirius le iba a decir a su hija que su madre se había suicidado – dijo Draco en un tono seco

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué se suicido? – cuestiono Harry

- Podría ser por que, se deprimió cuando supo que Sirius estaba con el señor tenebroso, aparte su matrimonio no andaba bien, Sirius se separo de ella y empezó a salir con otras chicas, entonces eso le dio más razones para quitarse la vida – dijo Draco

- ¿Qué? y ¿como sabes todo eso? – pregunto Harry

- Chisme familiares ya sabes – dijo Draco

Paso alrededor de un mes, después de todo esto que había sucedido sobre Voldemort, sobre sus padres etcétera, ya no había tenido noticias de Voldemort, cosa que le alegraba a Harry, y su vida había regresado a la ¿normalidad? Bueno si así se podía decir, aun trataba de acercarse a Hermione y Ron, pero obviamente era un tanto imposible así que en ves de alejarse de sus nuevos "amigos" trataba de pasar un buen rato con ellos. Al terminar las clases a Harry le tocaba oclumancia con Snape, había mejorado considerablemente durante este tiempo pues ahora ya solo tomaba clases tres veces a la semana ya no diario.

- Buenas noches, profesor Snape ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Harry cuando tocaba la puerta de Harry

- Adelante – dijo Snape- Potter antes de que empecemos la clase quiero decirte algo, toma esta bolsa de polvos flu, si el señor tenebroso te llega a llamar, puedes salir del castillo con los polvos flu por la chimenea que esta en tú habitación.

- ¿Por qué me da esto señor? ¿Ya no nos acompañara? – pregunto Harry

- No en todas ocasiones puedo acompañarte a ti o a Malfoy, no en todas ocasiones el señor tenebroso le habla a todos sus seguidores, muchas veces te pedirá que vayas tú solo – dijo Snape

La clase de oclumancia se encontró bien, Harry había podido bloquear 3 de 5 intentos que Snape había hecho para entrar a su mente. Al terminar la clase de oclumancia Harry fue a su habitación se puso pijama y entro a la cama. Cuando alrededor de las 3 de la mañana el chico fue despertado por un fuerte ardor en su brazo izquierdo.

- Jodido señor tenebroso, ¿Por qué carajo llama a estas horas cuando estoy dormido?- maldijo Harry

Harry se levanto de su cama, se puso una capa negra encima y miro a Draco para ver si lo estaba llamando, pero al parecer no estaba llamando a Draco pues el rubio dormía placidamente a pata estirada. Draco tomo un puñado de polvos flu, se metió a la chimenea y murmuro "mansión Ryddle"

- Vaya a sido rápido Potter – murmuro Voldemort que estaba sentado en un gran sillón rojo que daba la espalda a la chimenea.

- Esto a sus ordenes mi lord, que se le ofrece – dijo Harry

- Me alegra que estés a mis ordenes Potter, pues tengo tu primera misión para – dijo Voldemort – Tienes que abrir la cámara de los secretos, tienes que liberar a su moustro, y terminar con la escoria de Hogwarts, yo se que tú puedes hacerlo, tienes todos mis dones – dijo Voldemort

- Mi lord, yo tengo muchos de sus dones, pero no puedo abrir la cámara de los secretos, solo el heredero de slytherin puede abrirla y controlar lo que hay dentro, solo usted puede – dijo Harry

- Yo se que tu puedes, el basilisco de Slytherin te obedecerá, por que yo se lo eh ordenado, ¿a menos que me estés diciendo esto por que es que no quieres servirme? – dijo Voldemort

- No claro que no mi Lord, yo deseo servirle – dijo Harry

- Entonces, anda ve y has todo lo que te eh dicho, la cámara se encuentras en los lavabos, en los baños de la chica llorona – dijo Voldemort

Harry se retiro de la presencia del señor tenebroso, le había dado su primera misión, pero si estas eran las primeras como serían las siguientes, abrir la cámara significaba muchas cosas, petrificado, muertes a los hijos de muggle, peligro en el colegio, ahora Harry tenía miedo de abrirla, pero de igual manera le tenía miedo a Voldemort, miedo un sentimiento que rara vez sentía Harry


End file.
